Numbers
by swanduck
Summary: A group of nations wake up in an unknown area with no memory of how they arrived there. They find out that there is only one way to escape: find the five secret killers among them, or be killed in the end. In a race between life and death, the nations discover that they may not be immortal after all.
1. Start

**A/N:** Ah another story! I love murder mysteries so I thought something like this would be fun. I have this whole story planned out, but I'm not sure whether I'll include pairings in this or not. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"America, are you alright?"

America let out a groan. The moment he opened his eyes pain rushed to his head. Standing before him was England, his face full of concern. "I think so," America mumbled. He realized he was on the ground and slowly stood up. "Where are we?" The area around the two consisted of many trees, and a few crates.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," England answered, letting out a sigh. "I _did_ find this though. It was pinned to the tree next to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. The paper read, ' _Head to the house. Everyone is waiting.'_

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" America declared, marching off. England immediately grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait, we don't even know if we can trust this! Do you even have a clue to where you're going?"

"Nope! We might as well try though! Plus I'll protect you if something _does_ happen." America explained, winking. England rolled his eyes.

The two headed out. The air was chilled and the sky was cloudy. England pointed out a shed that was hidden amongst all the trees, but when they tried to open it, they found out it was locked. Near the shed was a large house.

"This must be it," England commented.

When they walked inside, they were greeted by an array of nations at the entrance.

"England and America are here! Is that everyone?" Hungary questioned.

Germany shook his head, "There's twenty-two people here now. We're still missing two more people!"

Canada, who was standing next to France, scurried over to America. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Same with you!" America then glanced around the room. Some nations began to converse, while others began to stare at the door. "What is going on anyways?"

"None of us really know," Canada sighed. "We're supposed to know what's going on when there's twenty-four people here," he explained. Canada pointed at the wall, nearby the door. There was another note there that read, _'Once all 24 are here, your questions will be answered.'_

America realized the only thing he could do was wait, like the others.

Eventually Italy began to shout at the door. "Romano and Spain are here!" he exclaimed, running to hug his brother.

While the Italians began to fuss over each other, Spain who oddly had a solemn expression, revealed a piece of paper that he was holding. "This was pinned to the door!"

"That wasn't there before!" China cried out.

The nations swarmed around Spain, all surprised to find out what the paper said.

' _You're all here, great! You're probably wondering what's going on. You see, this will be your home for a while. All of you will have your own rooms, and there is no need to worry about food and water. Now you must be wondering how you can leave. In this very room there are five of us that are killers, plus the main culprit. Our goal is to make sure that everyone else here dies. If you can figure out who we all are and kill us, you're free to leave. Have fun!'_

The room was filled with silence. "This has to be some kind of joke!" Switzerland spoke up.

"I agree," Japan responded. "We're nations, someone cannot just—"

"But what would explain how we arrived here?" Russia questioned, tilting his head. "I think it's true."

"We're all friends though! I don't want to believe that anyone would do such a thing!" Italy exclaimed.

Suddenly everyone began to panic. Sealand clung onto England, while Vietnam, Hong Kong, and Taiwan began to ramble to each other frantically. Even Prussia became pale, and Austria made no comments.

"Everyone calm down!" Germany snapped. "We don't even know for sure if we're really trapped here!"

"Then what the hell should we do?" Belarus responded.

"Explore," Germany answered. He then marched off, and Italy went after him.

Soon everyone else followed suit by splitting up into different groups. Some went outside to look around, while others stayed inside to see what was there.

Ukraine found an elevator nearby a flight of stairs. From what the elevator showed, there were a total of three floors. On the first floor was the foyer, kitchen, and living room. The living room surprisingly had a television, DVD player, and VCR player. On the second floor was a long hallway with a total of twenty-four bedrooms. The third floor was what Ukraine found to be eerie; it consisted of nothing but a few jail cells.

Soon everyone met up again at the entrance. "Did anyone find an exit?" Germany asked.

No one responded.

"So we're really trapped here?" Seychelles asked, her voice going hysterical.

"Let's look again tomorrow!" Spain suggested. "Plus I'm sure the ones not here will notice us missing and they'll find us!"

A majority of the nations didn't like the idea of spending the night at the house, but they realized they had no choice. The only way they were able to tell the time was a clock in the kitchen, which currently read _20:30._ Some nations went upstairs to check out the bedrooms, while others stayed down in the kitchen to find something to eat.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein sat next to each other in the kitchen. "What if that note really is true, big brother?" Liechtenstein asked.

Switzerland closed his eyes and heaved, "If it _is_ true, I won't let anyone hurt you. Trust me."

Soon everyone headed upstairs. They went over options for the next day. Everyone agreed to not leave their room at night, and looking for an exit would be their priority tomorrow.

Goodnights were shared, and everyone went to bed.


	2. It Can't Be True

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2! I've decided that each chapter will be in a different viewpoint. Sometimes the viewpoint will even be a killer, but you may not know that they're one! Once again reviews are really appreciated!

* * *

When she woke up, Hungary already assumed that Austria went downstairs. There was no response from his room when she decided to see if he was up, as everyone decided they would all meet in the kitchen by 8:00.

Only a handful of nations were down there. Hungary looked at the clock and realized that it was only 7:20, indicating that she was early.

Over time more nations came downstairs, and yet Hungary saw no sign of Austria. The last one to come down was Prussia, who immediately inquired to Hungary, "Where the hell is Austria?"

"I don't know," Hungary sighed. "He must still be in his room."

All the nations were in the kitchen by then, except for Austria. Hungary offered to go get him, and Prussia tagged along.

"Austria, are you there?" Hungary called in. The response was silence. She tried turning the doorknob, but to her luck the door was locked.

Prussia's expression became concerned. "Austria, get your lazy ass out of there!" Austria once again did not respond; this prompted Prussia to lean his head against the door, seeing if he could hear anything. A few minutes later he rested the sole of his foot on the door.

"What are you doing?" Hungary asked.

"I'm going to try to kick down the door." Prussia then rose his foot and swung as fast as he could near the lock of the door. After a few tries the door flew open. Hungary and Prussia immediately flooded into Austria's room. To both of their surprise Austria was nowhere to be found. His bed was neatly made, and there was not one mess to be found.

They both looked at each other and went back to examining Austria's room. After no success in getting a hint as to where Austria went, the two headed back downstairs.

"We don't know where Austria went. He's not in his room!" Prussia announced. The others became worried.

 _"What?"_ Switzerland gasped.

"We gotta start looking for him then!" America declared. "Who knows where he could be!"

"I agree. Let's start looking for him, but no one goes alone!" Germany said.

Groups were immediately made. Hungary tagged along with Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Japan. They passed by Canada and America, who were checking the shed. America made a comment about it still being locked.

Prussia began to talk with his brother about Austria's room. Hungary stayed in the back of the group. She tried to take in deep breaths to calm herself, but in the end her heart sank. She was terrified about where Austria went. She _knew_ it wasn't like him to just leave without notice.

After conversing with Germany, Prussia dropped to the back with Hungary. "We'll _definitely_ find him, 'kay?" he told her after seeing her make a long face.

Hungary stayed silent for a couple of seconds, but she then nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Soon Switzerland and Liechtenstein went in their direction. Liechtenstein waved at them and they walked over. "I really hope that Mr. Austria is okay!" Liechtenstein sighed.

"We'll find him soon," Switzerland assured. "Where else could that man have gone?"

"Austria's disappearance could be because of this 'killer' thing that is happening." Japan suggested.

"What? That can't be true though!" Italy argued.

"There's still a chance that he left for some reason, considering the state of his room." Germany added.

"That's true!" Hungary chimed in.

They all searched for a while longer before deciding to turn back.

"The shed!" Japan suddenly turned away from the group and went to the shed. Instead of it being locked, the doors opened. Everyone quickly came over, wanting to see what was inside.

"Oh my—" Italy cut himself off and covered his face with his hands.

Inside the shed were shelves. Each shelf was filled with different weapons, and nothing else. The most surprising thing was what was in the back of the shed. It was Austria.

Austria's body was lying against one of the shelves. His neck was twisted, and his throat was slit. There was blood at his wound, but it was dried. Next to him was a katana. The tip of the sword had blood on it, though it was also dried.

"I-Is he—" Liechtenstein started, but Hungary swept past her. She crouched down to Austria's carcass and grabbed his hand. It was completely cold.

"He's really dead," Hungary murmured. "But he'll come back, he has too! He's a nation."

Germany looked over to Austria with a sad expression. He then stated, "We need to get everyone over here as soon as possible. We _will_ find whoever did this!"

Germany and Italy left together. Switzerland remained silent the whole time, but he began to inspect the weapons on the shelf.

Hungary sat next to Austria, hoping he would get up at any moment. The wound on his neck was yet to heal, but usually injuries like that on a nation would heal quickly.

Switzerland caught Hungary's attention when he began to babble on about something.

"This is my rifle! My rifle is here!"

"Are you sure it's not some random rifle?" Prussia questioned.

Switzerland nodded, "It has the same scratch marks on it!"

This prompted everyone to thoroughly look at the weapons. They found Spain's axe, which was hidden behind one of the shelves, America's old musket, and even Russia's pipe. They also realized there were other items, such as one of Italy's white flags, and a frying pan that Hungary used.

"Everything here was used by one of us at some point," Japan noted.

"Then this katana that was used to murder Austria…" Hungary's voice trailed off.

"It must be mine." Japan finished.

Switzerland looked at the ground, but he then gritted his teeth. "What were you doing last night, Japan?"

Japan clearly became confused with Switzerland's sudden hostility. "I went to bed, just like everyone else."

"How do I know if you're lying? You could have easily snuck out with Austria, and when you two were at the shed, you struck!"

"Switzerland, _please_ be reasonable. Just because the killer used my katana doesn't mean I did it."

Switzerland pointed his rifle at Japan. "How did you even know to check the shed? Last time I heard, it was locked!"

"I noticed that the door was opened!"

"I didn't see that!"

Japan stiffened and tried to move out of the way from Switzerland.

Out of instinct Switzerland pulled the trigger on his rifle.

Liechtenstein closed her eyes; both Prussia and Hungary let out surprised yelps as Japan came crashing down to the ground. Even Switzerland became surprised by his own actions. He immediately dropped his rifle and covered his mouth.

Blood spilled from Japan's temple where the bullet had lodged itself, and soon his life drained away.


End file.
